I'll Never Fall Asleep Again
by TheQuirkyWriter
Summary: Tonight he was afraid of falling asleep. Worried that he'd wake up to discover it all had been a beautiful dream. That the intimate touches and soft kisses were all his imagination. America and England spend the night together. USUK Fluff!


**Wow, two stories in two days! Maybe I'll go three for three! So this is purely USUK fluff! It came to me when I was reading some USUK fics, and some of the fics reffered to America as a blonde, while others called him brunette, so I began wondering, 'what would England say about America's hair?' But I didn't want to just write about America's hair, mostly because it'd be too short, and I suddenly thought of this scenario! So read and review!**

**Also, bonus points for anyone who can tell me what song the title of this story is in reference to!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Fall Asleep Again<strong>

Tonight he was afraid of falling asleep. Worried that he'd wake up to discover it all had been a beautiful dream. That the intimate touches and soft kisses were all his imagination. That they never stayed up late, lying in his bed and talking about anything and everything. That those blue eyes never gazed at him with such pure, innocent love and bliss.

No, England never wanted to fall asleep again. Not as long as America lay next to him so peaceful. The damn idiot was a spectacular sight to watch when he was asleep. England never felt so calm and content as he did now at the moment, gazing at America's serene face as the Brit's fingers gently weaved themselves through silky, light locks.

He smiled to himself as he mused on whether America's hair would be classified as dark blonde or light brunette. He knew that many of the other nations often referred to him as a "dumb blonde" but he distinctly remembered an occurrence where Italy, who was surprisingly well versed when it came to art and color, insist that America had a light, ash brown hair color.

England knew that America himself never really cared about his hair color. When asked what his color was he'd simply say it was "heroic and awesome colored hair." England let out a low chuckle at this, and was thankful that America was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't wake.

His green eyes traveled from the yank's hair and down to the exposed skin of his back. He slowly trailed his fingers down from America's hair to the nape of his neck and leisurely down his spine. He brought his lips down and placed a chaste kiss on the younger nation's shoulder blade, letting them linger.

He was so happy that they're finally spending the night together, after dating for a few months it wasn't until this night that they were both free. Though nothing… sexual happened, England didn't mind. He wasn't surprised that nothing besides kissing happened. America had always been more shy about sex compared to the other nations. Especially when compared to the European nations(coughgoughFRANCEcoughcough). England smiled against America's warm skin, thinking it was cute how America was so boisterous and outgoing, but became this shy, timid thing when it came to sex.

Lifting his lips, he once again found himself staring at America, admiring the way the moonlight fell on the sun-kissed skin of his back. Slowly, he brushed his fingers up and down the young country's back.

Up and down… up and down… It was almost hypnotic, for England felt his eyes beginning to droop.

He lowered his head to rest on the pillow beside America's own head. Their faces mere inches apart; England could feel the warm air blowing out of America's nose against his cheeks. The Brit leaned in close and kissed America's nose.

The young nation stirred and his eyelids fluttered open, revealing his lively blue eyes.

"Hey." He whispered, turning from his stomach to his side. He lifted his top arm and cupped Britain's jaw and cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth on the skin of the Brit's cheek. England smiled and leaned into his love's touch.

"Hey." He whispered back. America smiled, closing his eyes for a moment, letting out a content hum. Opening his eyes again, he looked at Britain.

"Have you slept at all?" England could hear the amused tone in the American's voice as he asked. England blushed and looked away flustered, embarrassed he'd been caught and shook his head.

"No." He heard America chuckle and playfully glared.

"You git… what're you laughing at?" England asked, giving the American a daring look. America smiled.

"Nothing… it's just cute how obsessed you are with me!" America teased, kissing England's chin.

"What? I'm not obsessed with you! If anything it's the other way arou-"

"Then why were staring at me, and touching, and kissing me?"

England's whole face flushed and went bright red. He attempted to glare, but failed at doing so because he was too shocked.

"Y-You… You bloody wanker! Were you awake this whole time!" America grinned and shook his head.

"Not the whole time. I was asleep for a little while, but woke up…hmm… I'd say about an hour ago." America said nonchalantly, removing his hand from England's face and resting it on the Brit's neck. The island nation guffawed and glared at him.

"Then why'd you pretend to be asleep all this time!" America shrugged and smirked.

"I don't know… I guess I was just curious to see what you'd do if you thought I was asleep… plus I liked the attention. But what were you laughing about?" America explained. England blushed about ten shades deeper.

"N-Nothing! I did-I didn't laugh you tosser!"

"Yes you did! I heard you laugh! C'mon! Don't make me beg!" America whined. England blushed embarrassedly.

"It was nothing… I was just thinking." England confessed shyly. America smirked mischievously and pressed his nose to England's.

"'Bout what?" America questioned. England avoided his gaze and sighed in defeat.

"You." He hesitantly looked at America to find the young man blushing.

"Really?" He asked, almost in disbelief. England blushed deeper and nodded. It was silent between the two for a moment until America spoke up again.

"Your neck feels warm," He began to trace circles with his fingers on the Briton's neck, "are you blushing?" America asked. England gave him a quizzical look before realizing that with the darkness of the room and absence of his glasses, America was probably only seeing his blurry form.

England didn't answer his question, and instead captured America's lips in his, slowing moving his lips as the younger nation did the same. He could feel America's lip begin to smile as the yank pulled away. England gave a tiny moan of protest, but opened his eyes to look at America who was happily smiling.

"Now I know you were blushing," He placed his fingers on England's cheeks, "you're face is practically boiling!" England rolled his eyes and placed his hand on top of America's hand, holding it against his cheek, closing his eyes in content. He felt America lean forward, pressing their heads and bodies together.

America puckered his lips, pressing them against the area just under Britain's nose. He guessed he was trying to kiss his lips, but missed by his lack of sight. He smiled amused and moved his lips up so they met America's.

"I love you Alfred." England said in the softest voice he could muster once he had pulled away. Opening his eyes, he gazed into America's sky blue orbs.

"I love you too Arthur"

Oh yeah, England was never going to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked it! I also hope the editing went better on this then some of my other fics! Please find it your hearts to review!<strong>


End file.
